britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
2000 AD 40th Anniversary Special Vol 1 1
Supporting characters: * Forensic team Villains: * Frankie Godd Other characters: * Wayne, Orlando and Orgay Jackson (deceased) Location: * Mega-City One Items: * Holo album Vehicles: * Dredd's Lawmaster * Frankie Godd's car * Catch wagon | Appearing2 = Writer: * Al Ewing Artist: * Henry Flint Letterer: * Simon Bowland Featured characters: * Zombo Supporting characters: * Tarquin Ruby, a public-school toff with a hidden heart of gold Villains: * Foreign agents from the thinly-disguised Republic of Communigrad Other characters: * Harry Angel Locations: * The halls of Britain's secret intelligence service Items: * P.A.N.T.S. (Pants Activated by Neuro-Transmitting Silicon) Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Writer: * Pat Mills Artist: * Clint Langley Letterer: * Ellie De Ville Featured characters: * Ro-Jaws * Hammerstein Supporting characters: * Casey * Villains: * Mek-Quake * Howard Quartz Other characters: * Dr. Feeleygood Locations: * California * Ro-Busters HQ Items: * Creds paid by Ro-Jaws to Mek-Quake as protection money Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Writers: * Lauren Beukes * Dale Halvorsen Artist: * Carlos Ezquerra Letterer: * Simon Bowland Featured characters: * Durham Red Supporting characters: * Johnny Alpha Villains: * Leopold of the Gotha Other characters: * Queen Tktk Locations: * The planet Tokay * Space * A fancy party Items: * Blasters Vehicles: * Spaceship | Appearing5 = Writer: * Pat Mills Artist: * Simon Davis Letterer: * Ellie De Ville Featured characters: * Sláine MacRoth Supporting characters: * Cathbad the druid Villains: * Trego the swordmaster Other characters: * Calad, a scrawny youth Locations: * Tír na nÓg Items: * Sláine's axe Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Writer: * Robbie Morrison Artist: * Simon Fraser Colourist: * Gary Caldwell Letterer: * Annie Parkhouse Featured characters: * Nikolai Dante Supporting characters: * Jena Makarov Villains: * Tsar Vladimir the Conqueror * Natalia Rostov, the Scarlet Spider Other characters: * Judge Dredd (in the background) * Johnny Alpha (in the background) * Halo Jones (in the background, chatting with Johnny) * Ro-Jaws (eats Dante's discarded champagne glass) Locations: * The Imperial Palace, Year of the Tsar 2667 AD Items: * Fabergé Ruby Vehicles: * None | Notes = *Published on February 22nd 2017 and sold for £3.99 in the UK. David Aja drew a variant cover. *Also contains one-page humour strips. *There is a two-page spread featuring the Terra-Meks from Ro-Busters which is drawn by Cliff Robinson, with colours by Dylan Teague. | Trivia = Alec Trench is mentioned in the Damage Report. | Recommended = 2000 AD prog 1, published in 1977. | Links = Why not visit the 2000 AD website? }} Category:Rebellion Publications Category:Tharg/Appearances Category:Judge Joseph Dredd/Appearances Category:Anderson, Psi-Division/Appearances Category:Judge Hershey/Appearances Category:Devlin Waugh/Appearances Category:Walter the Wobot/Appearances Category:Mean Angel/Appearances Category:Judge Death/Appearances Category:Judge Fire/Appearances Category:Judge Fear/Appearances Category:Judge Mortis/Appearances Category:Matt Smith/Writer Category:Jock/Artist Category:Jock/Penciler Category:Jock/Inker Category:Rufus Dayglo/Artist Category:Rufus Dayglo/Penciler Category:Rufus Dayglo/Inker Category:M.A.C.H One/Appearances Category:Frank Hart/Appearances Category:Old One Eye/Appearances Category:Bill Savage/Appearances Category:Living Axe/Appearances Category:Al Ewing/Writer Category:Henry Flint/Artist Category:Zombo/Appearances Category:Harry Angel/Appearances Category:Mark Sexton/Artist Category:Mark Sexton/Penciler Category:Mark Sexton/Inker Category:Mek-Quake/Appearances Category:Hammerstein/Appearances Category:Pat Mills/Writer Category:Clint Langley/Artist Category:Ellie De Ville/Letterer Category:Ro-Jaws/Appearances Category:Howard Quartz/Appearances Category:Casey/Appearances Category:Dr. Feeleygood/Appearances Category:Cliff Robinson/Artist Category:Dylan Teague/Colourist Category:Stix Brothers/Appearances Category:Evans the Fist/Appearances Category:The Torso/Appearances Category:Middenface McNulty/Appearances Category:Patrick Goddard/Artist Category:Lauren Beukes/Writer Category:Dale Halvorsen/Writer Category:Carlos Ezquerra/Artist Category:Durham Red/Appearances Category:Johnny Alpha/Appearances Category:Torquemada/Appearances Category:Bryan Talbot/Artist Category:Simon Davis/Artist Category:Simon Davis/Penciler Category:Simon Davis/Inker Category:Sláine MacRoth/Appearances Category:Cathbad/Appearances Category:Mike Collins/Artist Category:Mike Collins/Penciler Category:Mike Collins/Inker Category:Burt/Appearances Category:Robbie Morrison/Writer Category:Simon Fraser/Artist Category:Gary Caldwell/Colourist Category:Nikolai Dante/Appearances Category:Jena Makarov/Appearances Category:Halo Jones/Appearances Category:Ro-Busters/Appearances Category:Cliff Robinson/Penciler Category:Cliff Robinson/Inker